Away from the South
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Sequel to Away from the Sun. 70 years have passed and a new Avatar has come. Along with the new Avatar comes the next generation of benders, having been secluded all of their life. It is time for the Mantle of the Avatar and the two Shadow Benders to be passed onto the new Gaang, or the world may end as we know it. Rated M in later chapters, Korrasami, Lin x Oc and Oc x Oc pairings
1. The Triple Threat

**A/N: So I had been thinking about writing this and decided to because It was in my mind and I wished to write and start posting the sequel to my unfinished 'Away from the Sun' novel. Thus I created Away from the South which features spoilers from Away from the Sun and events that occur after it but they will only be brief. This is also a Korrasami fic with LinxOc and OC x Oc and some other pairings.**

**Intro-**

When I was a young girl. My mother Fire Lord Azula told me of how she, Avatar Aang and their friends heroically ended the 100 year war. Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Azula transformed the fire nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in harmony. They named the capitol of this great land Republic city. Avatar Aang achieved many great things in his life bad sadly his time had come to an end and like the cycle of the seasons the cycle of the Avatar has begun again.

**Prologue-**

"I now crown you Fire Lord Azula," the Fire Sage placed the crown in Azula's hair and everyone erupted into cheers.

"The war is now over, 100 years has ravished our natural landscape but I promise you on my honor as the true heir of the fire nation that we will rebuild and the world will once again be at peace," Azula announced to the world.

"And no one better than to help me do it than my sister Solana and her boyfriend Avatar Aang," she gestured to the two of them who smiled and nodded at her.

"I would also like to announce that three wonderful women all have my heart and as such I will be marrying all three of them, the celebration will be held on the next full moon, please welcome the new Fire Ladies, Yue, Katara and Suki!" The three girls blushed but stepped up next to Azula and the crowds cheering only got louder.

_12 years later_

Aang, Solana, Suki, Yue, Katara and Azula all sat around a table that has various foods placed on it. Azula now had long hair that extended down to the middle of her back and was sipping tea and she then placed it down before speaking.

"How's the construction of Republic City going Aang?" She asked.

"It's going good, the Earth King has been generous in funding construction," Aang replied.

"That is good, and how are you my twin sister?" She asked looking at Solana with a smile.

"I'm fine, a few weeks pregnant though," Solana rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"That brings us to why we asked you here. We've been talking amongst us and you two are the only ones we can trust to ask, but Aang you know we're all female and have no way to have children. We wish to request that you sleep with each of us and give us some children," Azula said getting straight to the point.

"I'm honored that you asked, but Solana how do you feel about it?" Aang asked his wife.

"Azula has a point, I'm perfectly okay with it Aang. If they want children they can't just ask any man and I'm glad they asked this of us," Solana smiled at Azula.

"Very well, but only once each and that's it," Aang said and Azula nodded.

_5 years later_

Azula yawned as she stretched finding her bed empty, exiting the lush red room she felt the need to get out of the way as five smaller bodies shot past her.

"Girl's what have I told you about running in the Palace!" Azula shouted at them appearing out of the shadows in front of them with arms crossed.

"Well? Laune, Kya, Senna, Kyoshi and Chihiro?" She crossed her arms looking down at them.

"Don't run in the palace, we know Mum. But we were so excited!" Kya, the eldest girl said.

"No buts, I don't care about your excitement. There are rules and if you break them I won't be happy," Azula chastised.

"Yes mother," they all replied and started hurriedly walking through the palace to the gardens where breakfast was being served by the maids.

Azula walked out to find Katara feeding the turtle-ducks, Yue was sitting at the table and Suki was doing her morning exercises. She smiled at her wives and then came and kissed each one of them before sitting down at the table where the children were eagerly waiting.

"Let me guess, they were running again?" Yue sighed and looked at their children.

"What had them so excited about today?" Azula raised an eyebrow as they began to eat.

"Did you forget? Uncle Aang and Aunt Solana are visiting from republic city," Kya said sipping some tea.

"They're bringing Tenzin, Bumi and Meiko," Katara added.

"And you promised you and aunt Solana would train Meiko and I in shadow bending," Senna jumped up and down.

"We did?" Azula looked at her wives.

"Yes honey you did, also Mai, Ty Lee and their son are also coming from Ember Island. Ty Lee and I have to go through the candidates for the new leader of the Kyoshi warriors," Suki smiled at Azula.

"What about me Mum?" Kyoshi's head shot up in response to hearing her name.

"Nothing honey, finish your breakfast," Suki gestured to the food in her bowl.

**Chapter 1: The Triple Threat**

"Girls I'd like you to meet your new friend and the new Avatar, this is Korra," Senna said introducing her twins to the girl around the same age as them.

"Hey! I'm Vera!" The girl had Azula's amber eyes and black hair.

"And I'm Saya!" Her twin whose eyes were a light blue colour exclaimed.

"I'm Korra," the girl said shyly.

"Welcome to the White Lotus camp in the South Pole!" The twins said together.

_**14 years later**_

Korra burst through the flames and shot them back at the white lotus individual. Beside her the twins Vera and Saya were taking out the others using their shadow bending in conjunction with fire. Korra shot fire at the last assailants and then knocked the last one onto the roof with her flames.

"She's strong," an elder Solana smiled looking at Korra.

"They all are," elder Katara agreed.

"Mother what did you think of Vera's and Saya's performance?" Senna asked looking at an elder Azula who was watching with interest.

"They did well, however improvements can be made," Azula replied.

"Korra lacks restraint, they all do," a man said.

"Wohoo! Why all the doom and gloom people! We should be celebrating," Korra took off her helmet.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra, we still haven't decided if you've passed your Fire Bending test yet," Solana spoke.

"Ever since you were a little child you've excelled at the physical side but lacked connection to your spiritual side, the Avatar must master both," the man from before spoke.

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come easy to me. But that's why I should start learning Air Bending with Tenzin, he's mister spiritual," Korra replied.

"Do you believe she is ready masters?" The man asked looking at the elders.

"Yes, if anyone can teach her what she needs to know. It's Tenzin," Solana said.

"I too believe they are ready," Katara added and the two of them turned their attention to Azula who would have the final say.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age. Although you need work, I believe that there is nothing more I can teach you," Azula smiled and Katara leant against her and the old fire bender placed an arm around her last living wife.

"Korra you are dismissed, Vera and Saya you two stay for a decision to be made on your tests," the man said and Korra hugged her two best friends before excited running to see Naga her Polar Bear- Dog.

"As for you two, there is much that can be improved. But you must find out for yourself how you can improve it, I believe it is time for you to start training with your aunt," Azula smiled and the two girls grew grins.

"That being said, do not take this lightly. Only our bloodline can Shadow bend, it is your most powerful weapon and thus must be used with caution," Solana added.

"Off you two go, celebrate with Korra," Azula waved them off and the twins immediately bolted towards the stables where Korra was.

"So did you two pass?" Korra asked looking at them.

"Sure did, Grandmother and Grand Aunt Solana said we're ready to train with Aunty Laune," Vera said.

"Sweet!" Korra hugged them and they hugged her back before they began to pet their respective animal companions.

Vera was greeting her black dragon that was one of the offspring of her grandmother's dragon while Saya was greeting her black phoenix that had hatched from an egg Grand Aunt Solana gave to her.

They spent the next few hours talking and relaxing with their animal companions. Katara announced to the girls that Tenzin and his family were arriving soon and Laune wouldn't be far off. The three eagerly ran to the gate where Katara, Solana and Azula were gathered awaiting the arrival of the Flying Bison in the distance and the dark figure not too long behind was Laune on a black dragon.

The Bison landed and Tenzin and his family got off, Tenzin had a young boy on his head who was pulling at his ears and two girls next to him.

"Hello mother, you don't know how glad I am to see you. Please help me," he asked looking at Solana.

Solana laughed and took Meelo from his head and looked at the struggling boy.

"Unhand me strange woman!" He exclaimed.

"Meelo that's your grandmother," Tenzin replied.

"Grandmother, I've been reading about your adventures and I wanted to ask, what ever happened to your mother and brother? Did you find them?" Jinora asked looking at Solana.

"Well Solana that's an incredible tale..." She began.

"Grandmother! You look old, how old are you? And why's it so cold? Could we sit around the fire and play with your phoenix?" Ikki was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hello Aunt Azula, Aunt Katara," Tenzin said to the couple with a smile.

"Hello Tenzin, good to see you," Katara smiled while Azula just gave a slight smile.

Azula was looking at the now landing dragon with a broad smile and the woman hopped off taking off her riding helmet, long dark hair fell out and crystal blue eyes.

"Mum, mother," she smiled and ran over to hug both Azula and Katara.

"Hello Laune, good to see you again," Azula said.

"You know I always love seeing both of you," she replied and then looked past her mothers to see two edgy twins.

"Vera, Saya my look how you have grown! Senna good to see you too," Laune released her parents from a hug and walked over hugging first her sister and then the twins.

"Aunty Laune! It's so good to see you! We can't wait to start training," Vera said.

"Grandmother and Great Aunt Solana said we were ready," Saya added.

"Yea... About that," Laune scratched the back of her head.

Just then two figures popped their heads over the saddle on the dragon and a teenaged girl and a young boy jumped off.

"Mum can we get off yet?" The girl complained.

"Zafrina, Zuko come and meet your grandparents, cousins and aunt," she replied to the two of them and they hopped off and bolted over.

"Mum, Mother, Girls, Senna these are my kids Zafrina and Zuko," she introduced.

"Interesting name choice," Azula mused looking at the young boy with emerald eyes.

"My girlfriend's children," Laune smiled at them.

"So does this mean you can't stay?" Vera asked.

"No, the kids and I are needed back in the city," Laune sighed.

"I cannot stay either, as a councilman I'm needed to run the city," Tenzin said.

"Please come in, dinner will be served in a few hours," Katara gestured towards the gate.

"So you're our cousins?" Zafrina asked the twins.

"I guess so, I'm Saya and this is my twin Vera. We're both fire benders and Shadow benders," Saya smiles.

"Awesome! I've always wanted to see Shadow Bending but Mum refuses to show us," Zuko said excited.

"So can you give us a show?" Zafrina asked.

"Totally!" Vera exclaimed.

"Vera! Remember what Grandmother and Great Aunt Solana said," Saya smacked her twins shoulder.

"Oh yeah... Sorry we can't," Vera scratched the back of her head.

"But, when we're training with Aunt Laune when we can you could always watch us," Saya winked at the two younger children.

"Looking forward to it," the children grinned at their newfound cousins.

**A/N: so this is the intro to Away from the South which starts at the beginning of Legend of Korra, of course you can see all the differences but it should loosely follow along the same lines at the series and it gives you an idea of how Azula and the Gaang all end up at the end of 'Away from the Sun'.**


	2. Welcome to Republic City

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Republic City**

"So if you guys can't move here and train us," Vera began.

"Why can't we just move to Republic city and train there?" Saya finished for her twin.

"Absolutely not! Avatar Aang entrusted us with keeping you three safe," the grumpy man said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean lock us up for most of our lives," Korra stated.

"The answer is no Korra," he said.

"Bet we could shadow walk there?" Vera whispered to her twin.

"Don't you two think about it," Senna glared at her two daughters.

Azula let out a chuckle at her grand kids. Katara looked at them with a knowing smile as well. The two of them knew that the three girls would make a break for it as soon as the sun went down. They're the same crazy as Azula and Katara were when they were young, well hopefully not as crazy.

Night fell and the girls were with their animal companions preparing for the journey, when a figure overshadowed the doorway and they turned.

"Nice night for an escape isn't it?" Azula said and they jumped when they saw her.

"We weren't..." Saya began.

"We're sorry, we just need to find our own way," Korra said for her friends.

"I understand, Aang, Suki, Yue and a lot of my friends are gone. When we were young the choices we made we our own, if you are going to leave. You best be prepared," Azula smiled and walked in with a few different things.

"Vera, much like myself you are skilled with blades. I wish you take these on your journey," Azula handed the girl her broadswords.

"And for you Saya, I can only give you this," she handed her a necklace with a pure black gem.

"The gem is connected to your chakra and will aid in your bending ferocity," She informed placing it around the girls neck.

"Thanks Grandmother, really," the twins hugged the older woman.

"I'll make the portal for the three of you, you'll arrive at the southern water tribe to say bye to Korra's parents," Azula's eyes glowed for a moment before a large dark portal opened up.

"And remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Azula said and the three girls grinned knowing very well what Azula had been like from what their grandmothers had told them.

"Thanks Fire Lord Azula," Korra said and the woman just nodded and watched as the three girls and their animal companions entered the portal leaving the white lotus outpost.

A few minutes later they emerged in the tribe. It was dark and the girls headed to Korra's home where they found her parents setting up for dinner.

"Oh Korra, Saya, Vera this is a surprise," Tonraq said but welcomed the girls.

"Hey Mum, Dad. We won't be here for too long," Korra informed them.

"Of course honey, we understand you have to get back to the white lotus," her mother smiled at her.

"Actually Mum, we're not returning to the White Lotus. Saya, Vera and I are heading to republic city to train with Tenzin and Laune," Korra said and her parents looked at her with surprise.

"I see, then please. Join us for dinner, who knows how long it'll be until we see you again," Tonraq said with a sad smile.

The three girls dined with Korra's parents that night, they talked about the city and what they were looking forward to in the city. The three of them were especially looking forward to catching a few pro-bending games.

When it came time for them to leave the twins let their friend have her emotional goodbye from her parents. Korra and Naga gave Korra's parents a big hug before parting, then the girls headed to the port. Hiding on a ship they made themselves comfortable, Korra against Naga. Saya against the body of Li, her black phoenix; its wing draped over the girl as a blanket. Vera was leaning against the next of her dragon Shen, half its body was inside a shadow so it wouldn't be too noticeable.

At first light the doors started to open and the three girls took off voicing their thanks as both Phoenix and Dragon took off into the air while Korra and Naga ran along the ground. Vera and Saya were helping Korra find a way to Air Temple Island as Naga couldn't fly.

They landed in a park and were walking through it when they heard the sounds of someone standing on a soapbox yelling about bending.

"What do you mean, bending is the coolest thing out there?" Korra said a little too loud.

"I bed you're a bender!" The man accused.

"Sure am," Korra replied.

"And I bet you'd love to knock me off my soapbox!"

"I'm seriously thinking about it," Korra said and the twins face-palmed.

"This is what I mean! Benders like this girl use their power to oppress us!" He declared and the crowd started shouting their felonies at the three girls.

"What! That's not what I... You're oppressing yourselves!" Korra retorted childishly.

"That didn't even make sense!" The man shouted and the three girls quickly fled the scene.

"Well done Avatar Korra," Saya clapped from the saddle of her phoenix.

"Shut up Saya," Korra grumbled as Naga walked the streets.

"Perhaps we should ask for directions?" Vera suggested looking around.

"Excuse me, how do we get to air temple island?" Korra asked a lady at a fruit store they were passing by.

"Oh well you just go down the road and..." Her words were cut off by the screeching of a satomobile roaring and stopping across from them.

"You three should get out of here," she whispered before going inside the shop quickly.

The three girls watched as three men stepped out of the vehicle and approach the shop across from them.

"Mr. Ping please tell me you have my money or I can't guarantee the safety of your fine establishment," the leader said.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please take one of my phonographs," he offered the music machine up and the fire bender destroyed it.

"My friend is not a music lover," the leader said.

"Either you give me my money or else..."

"Or else what hoodlims," Korra spoke up approaching the three of them.

The three men laughed and looked at Korra like she was crazy.

"Obviously you're new around here, we run the show and we're about to put you in the hospital," the leader said

"Oh no they didn't," Vera whistled.

"Oh yes they did sis," Saya shook her head.

"You're the only ones that are going to need a hospital, and I hope for your sake there is one around," Korra cracked her knuckles.

"I got this one," Korrs said to her two friends and walked forwards.

"All yours Korra," Vera gestured to the three of them.

The leader opened his coat and shot water at Korra who caught it and shoved it back freezing his face. His body fell forward and Korra delivered a roundhouse kick and smacked him into his satomobile. The man in green growled and went to earth bend only to have Korra beat him to it and knock him into the air making him hit a few signs beforehand. The last person, a fire bender sent a fire blast but Korra jumped through the flames and grabbed the man's wrists. She then tossed him through the wall of an antique shop.

"Got any ideas who I am now?" Korra asked and they hurriedly got into their satomobile and tried to escape.

"You're not getting away!" Korra exclaimed and used earth bending to cause the car to crash.

Just then police sirens could be heard and they all looked up to see metal benders descending down to them. They captured the three goons and began to haul them off.

"I caught the bad guys for you officer," Korra said.

"You're under arrest too," he pointed at Korra.

"What! But they were destroying a shop!" Korra shouted.

"Looks to me like you destroyed a lot more than a shop," he responded with and shot metal wire at Korra only to have Vera slice it with a broadsword.

The three girls whistled and Korra jumped onto Naga while the twins shot up into their air fire bending blue and red flames and landed on the saddles of Li and Shen, the man rubbed his eyes looking at the two black flying creatures before they gave chase. Unfortunately Korra and the others were snagged by the cables of a police zeppelin and they were hauled off to jail.

"First day in republic city and we get arrested, mum is so going to be pissed when she finds out," Saya sighed and struggled against her bonds.

"And what would gran gran and grandmother Azula say," Vera looked at a metal bender who was holding her grandmother's broadswords.

"Guys it's fine, they'll understand once we explain who we are," Korra said confidently.

"If they don't we're so screwed," Saya said and the three girls waited until they were taken into custody.

The interrogation cells were completely covered in metal and their animal companions were detained while the three girls were ushered into the interrogation cell. The entrance shut leaving them in a locked metal cage with a table and three seats next to each other with one across from them. The three girls took their seats and waited.

The metal door opened and a woman walked in, she wore the same uniform as the others yet she carried herself more dignified than the others so the girls could guess she was in charge.

"Officer, we were trying to stop the criminals from destroying the mans shop," Korra begun.

"Oh I know, from the report I got given you destroyed a lot more than just a shop. If you see a crime your supposed to report it to the police, not go in and deal out vigilante justice," the woman reprimanded.

"But they would have gotten away! It was my job to step in and help. You see, I'm the avatar," Korra said.

"Oh I know exactly who you are Avatar, and your avatar title doesn't impress me," She chastised.

"Is there someone in charge we can talk to about this?" Saya asked quietly.

"You looking at her, I'm Chief Bei Fong," she sat down.

"Wait Bei Fong? As in Lin Bei Fong?" Vera questioned.

"Yeap," She replied.

"Then why are you arresting us? Avatar Aang and your mother saved the world together?" Korra exclaimed.

"That's ancient history and it's got nothing to do with the situation you're in, and what of you two? You just watched her deal out justice without thinking to stop her?" Her eyes narrowed on Vera and Saya and the twins froze and looked down at the table.

"Uh chief?" A voice said.

"What?" She snapped.

"Your fiancé and councilman Tenzin are here to speak to you," the man replied.

"I can understand Tenzin but why is my fiancé here?" She replied looking at him.

"Should I send them in?" He asked.

"Very well, send them in," Lin sighed and the door opened and Tenzin and Laune walked in.

"Aunty Laune!" Saya and Vera shouted shocked but received a stern look from their aunt.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way love... Lin, those two are my nieces, Saya, Vera mind explaining to me what you're doing here?" Laune raised an eyebrow at them after joining in standing next to Lin.

"Yes Korra, please do tell," Tenzin added.

"Well... We can't exactly wait for our training. We need it now and well... Grandmother Azula said we have to find our own way and don't do anything she wouldn't do!" Vera explained.

"Don't bring my mother into this," Laune said with gritted teeth.

"So these are your nieces? Which makes them mine as well. Quite the troublemakers you have," Lin commented.

"Honestly you girls get into more trouble than I did at your age," a figure appeared from a shadow portal and Azula walked out.

"Mum!" Laune exclaimed and Lin nodded at her in which Azula nodded back.

"We're sorry Grandmother, we didn't mean to," Saya frowned and didn't meet her eyes.

"Didn't the white lotus order them to stay in the south pole aunt Azula?" Tenzin asked.

"Indeed the White Lotus did, but I didn't, I believe it is time for them to find their own path and that path is here in Republic city," Azula said.

"Helios and I talked and I had a vision about republic city burning, despite what my sister and the others have said; I deemed them ready to leave the igloo," Azula crossed her arms at her daughter.

"Okay, okay, don't give me the deathglare please Mum," Laune cringed looking away while Lin giggled.

"I always did like the way your mother can make you pale love," Lin said.

"Ahem, their arrests?" Tenzin spoke up.

"Oh yes, I guess I can let you off with a warning, Saya will you and Vera be coming to live with us?" Lin asked.

"We were hoping for the three of us to be able to stay together," Korra said.

"I have enough room on Air Temple Island, they can live there since I am going to be training Korra, plus my two girls and Meelo will enjoy the company and Pema could use some help," Tenzin suggested.

"Done, but I will have to bring Zuko and Zafrina with me while Lin is working," Laune stated.

"All the better, more people, more training partners," Tenzin said.

"Will you be staying here as well Mum?" Laune asked looking at her mother.

"No, I must return to your mother and aunt back in the south pole and prepare for a trip to your sister Chihiro the Fire Lord in the Fire Nation. And then off to Kyoshi Island to see how Kyoshi and her children are, Kya is on her way to republic city as well, you'll need to welcome her," Azula said.

"She finished wondering the earth soul searching?" Laune raised an eyebrow.

"You know her, she's still unmarried with no children and acting like a teenager," Azula smiled.

"And you three," Azula said looking at Vera, Saya and Korra.

"Stay out of trouble, you can't expect your aunt to bail you out of just because you're family, She's the chief of police and has a job to do so try not to get into too much trouble please," Azula winked at the three girls.

"Nonsense Azula, you know I would do anything for my family," Lin dismissed.

"Hopefully it won't come down to that, and while you're at it, see if you can teach the girls some handy tricks," Azula smiled and gave Laune a kiss on her forehead before opening up a shadow portal and leaving.

"So, you're our aunt as well?" Vera asked looking up at Lin.

"I guess I am, now although I am your aunt. I hope that you three will try to abide by the law, I can't bail you out every time you end up in jail for trying to help," Lin sighed.

"We understand, thanks for the warning," Saya nodded her head.

"Couldn't we just join the police?" Vera asked.

"Absolutely not, you girls get in enough trouble as it is. You are to stay on air temple island under the guidance of Tenzin," Laune scolded.

"Ugh, fine aunty Laune," Vera crossed her arms pouting.

"Can we get our animal companions back?" Korra asked.

"We'll have them out and you can all get your things back to Air Temple Island, hopefully before the reporters get news of the three of you being in republic city," Lin said and banged her hand against the metal wall causing a door to slide open.

"I'll go help them then I'll return home and start on dinner love," Laune kissed Lin before gesturing for the girls to leave first.

They did and Tenzin followed them out, Laune gave her fiancé another kiss before following the three girls and Tenzin. When out they were led to the area where Naga, and the other two were tied up. Having no patience the three girls cut the ropes, Korra using water, while the other two made shadow blades.

"So, welcome to republic city,"


End file.
